Demons
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: *tried to post earlier but i dont think it ever did* Dally before death. Summary bad story better


Hey Guys! I'm back with my third Outsiders story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XxxX

I walked toward the Curtis household when I heard a familiar voice crying out.

"Darry! SODA! TWO-BIT STEVE! HELP!

I broke into a dead run, flying through the fence that guarded the yard and rammed into the front door.

"Guys, I think Pony is in trouble come on!" I yelled in one breath. The guys followed me out of the house and we sped off down the street, towards where I heard the yelling coming from. I rounded the corner first and saw a sight that I absolutely hated. 5 guys (I think) surrounding what was the shape of Ponyboy laying on the ground. His face was slightly cut up and bruised. One of the guys hands was bleeding and another had a blade in his hand.

As we all got closer I saw a board laying abandoned on the ground. I grabbed it as I ran by. The five socs saw us coming and took off towards their car. Me, Steve, Two-Bit and Soda followed them, punching and grabbing at them. Johnny and Darry stayed back to check out Pony. I walked back after the chasing of the socs. Though I truthfully wanted to run and check on Pony. It was a big brother instinct I had, but would never admit. Soda blew past me and Steve and Two-bit caught up to me and walked on either side. When we finally reached the scene, I looked at Pony's face and examined it from where I was standing. There was a slight cut on his neck and one on his forehead. His cheek was also bruised up. But nothing permanent like there had been with Johnny. I let out a sigh of relief. Pony is a tuff kid, and would probably get over it as soon as the cuts and bruise faded. But if we hadn't gotten there as quick as we did it probably would have been as bad or worse than Johnny. And I would have had the same reaction.

My cold hard mask would have faltered slightly because of the sight that it could have been. I would have probably looked sick again, as Pony pointed out when Johnny was jumped. I would have walked towards Bucks after assuring myself that Pony was safe and not going to get hurt again that night. I would have drank a few beers, but not enough to make me drunk. I would have gotten in a serious fight to blow off the anger that was residing in me. I would have tried to chase down those socs. I would have been horrible. Only two people in this world have beat through the stone wall around my heart. And they are the two that can get themselves in more trouble with the socs than ever imagined. I hate to think what would happen to them if I was gone.

XxxX

(After Johnny killed Bob)

"Dally! You got two kids here to see you! Says their names are Johnny and Pony!"

I heard Buck call towards me, and I groggily got out of my bed. My side ached a little bit and my eye was sore. I had fought Tim Shepard earlier after that red head broad pissed me off. He threw some good punches.

I opened the door.

"johnny killed a soc." Pony half cried half stammered out.

"What? Good for you kid" I said

"We figured you could help us out if anyone could Dal" Johnny said, slightly less frightened than Pony.

I pulled them inside, and noticed Pony's cut off tanktop thing was soaked.

"Pony are you wet?" I questioned him as I pushed them up the stairs, though Pony tried to take a little de tour into the main casino lounge thing.

"Come on Pony! You'll die of hypothermia before the cops ever get to you."

Once we were inside my room again they told me the story, and I gave them advice, a heater, and 50 bucks. I also gave Pony and new shirt and my leather jacket. It would be cold where they were going.

XxxX

(After the Church, sorry for skipping around so much! Tried to write this section before the fire but I couldn't get any ideas!)

I woke up in an ambulance, or at least what I was pretty sure was an ambulance. I tried to sit up but a pain in my arm dropped me. This wouldn't be good for the rumble tomorrow night. I moved my head around a little bit and looked for Johnny, or Pony. But they weren't there. I could see the reflection of lights in the rear view mirror, and lights flashing ahead of us, so I figured they were in those. I recalled how I got here. I remembered pulling kids through the window of the burning church, possibly killing Pony trying to put the fire on his back out, though I really hoped I hadn't, and then going into the church after Johnny, something hitting my arm hard, and then just barely making it through the window, and then waking up here.

Pony and Johnny are probably both dead because of me. The two kids I would give my life to protect. Damnit.

We pulled into the hospital and they unloaded my bed gurney thing. I lifted my head slightly. I saw Johnny's gurney, or what I figured was Johnny's being wheeled quickly into the hospital. And then we were being wheeled down a hall way when I saw Pony with his head against the wall.

"You ever pull a stunt like that and I'll kill you!" I slightly yelled at him. Though I was so happy he was alive. And that I hadn't killed him for that matter. I would never forgive myself.

The next day Pony and Two showed up, and I told Pony that I was glad I hadn't killed him. I saw the slight smile spread over his face and I internally laughed. I also asked how Johnny was, but apparently it wasn't good. I asked two-bit for his blade, which he hesitantly gave me.

XxxX

I fought hard, and even with Pony helping me we were both having a tough time, I only had one arm and he lacked so much nutrients. We did manage to take down two guys though Pony did get kicked in the head. I took that guy out with a raging fury.

After the rumble and the socs had fled from the lot I hauled Pony to the car. He didn't look good. But hed get over it. I sped towards the hospital, got pulled over, and then got a police escort towards the hospital. All the way there I ranted about how stupid I was for wanting Johnny to stay out of trouble. I told Pony that if he got tough like me nothing could hurt him.

We ran through the hospital in time to see Johnny die, with barely a word to me. Which hurt. And then I couldn't take it. I wanted to die. I needed to die. I ran out of the hospital, towards a convient store. I ripped magazines, then robbed the cash register of its money, the clerk then pulled out a gun and shot, grazing my arm and I let out a string of cuss words. I used some of the money to call Darry, then ran to the lot.

The cops were on me. They surrounded me. I pulled my unloaded heater and waved it towards them. The air exploded and I felt pain all over my body. I hit the ground, and when the gang was within hearing range of me I called toward Pony.

Then it was over.

XxxX

This story sucked. I hate it :P o well I needed to write.

Anyways this story happens before World so Cold or Fake It. Whichever you choose.

By!

R&R please!.


End file.
